Carlos's love a descendents fanfic
by jas765
Summary: Carlos happen to like Jane but doesn't want to admit it.a new student comes clamming that she knows of Carlos's mother.who is this new student?will Carlos admit his feelings?will Jane and Carlos have both of their first kiss?what is his friends action of this?(please no negative comments cause this is my first typed fanfic.)ENJOY :-D CH 5 IS UP/POSTED
1. Chapter 1

**Carlos's love a descendents fanfic**

I don't own descendents. This is about carlos and Jane. sorry if this is a little short I'll try to make it longer next time. hope you end up liking this. I'm a rookie, meaning this is my first.

Ch1

"hey carlos! I insist you to tell who you like!" evie complain.

"NO! I DON"T HAVE A CRUSH ON-" carlos yell then pause. Then tring to quickly cover up what was about to be said, "besides how do you know I like anyone, anyhow."

" carlos don't lie after what you said. Now we know you like someonewe just don't know who." Mal smirked. They were walking to the courtgrounds (I think that is what they're called).

Jane walked up to the group, "carlos just out of curiosity, why were you yelling?" she looked at carlos, who seem to be trying to hide a blush forming on his cheeks. Jay smirked at this and said, " you know; Evie trying to get him to say who he likes cause Mal and Ben, her and Doug, and Aundrey and me are a couple but he is somewhat… a loner. He just doesn't fit in with the group."

"oh, I see." Jane replied innocently, then walk up to carlos who's blushing a little more. She leaned over and gave carlos a peck on the lips, which afterwards cause both of them to blush like mad people, they both look like a tomato. After this action that she just di she quickly walked away.

"YOU LIKE JANE!" Evie squeeled excitedly.

Carlos who was dazed came back to reality. "WAIT…WHAT! No I don't!" he looked around to she his friends holding back laughs.

"your so cute when your flabbergasted." Mal pointed out. "it's obvious. You blushed like a mad man,besides your look was halious after she kissed you."

" well guess we got to see your first kiss." After Jay said that he just bursted out laughing. This cause the other to two to start laughing as well.

"guys stop we're getting looks pacificly I'm getting them." Carlos complain.

Jay got up." Chill out dude, we're just picking one you.-"

"but seriously you two would make such a cute couple." Evie said getting over with her own fit of laughter.

Ben came running up excited to the group. " guys guess what!" he said enthusiastic and out of breath.

" what is it Bennyboo?" his girlfirend ask

"we're getting a new student from england." He paused and turn to look at carlos, "she said she knows of you." Then he mummered where only Mal who was now standing by him heard "and she said something of revenge." Mal looked at him. He gave her a look on please don't say what she heard. He didn't want to worry them. "so why does it look like you guys got done laughing?" quickly changing the subject.

" oh because Jane kissed Carlos right after we told her we were trying to get Carlos to reveal who he likes." Evie said happily to spread the word. Ben smiled at this.

"You should have seen then ben, they both were blushing, and she put Carlos in a daze." Mal pointed out again not trying to laugh.

"you guys would be great as a couple" Ben commented.

Carlos looked enoyed and slightly embarrass. " why does this subject keep coming up!" he complain. They all laugh at this; while the limo pulled up by the castle, a girl in english clothing came out of the veichle after thanking the driver.

This is the first chapter. hope you enjoyed cause this is my first story that I actully posted.

I won't post another chapter till I get at least 7 reveiws.

Bye guys c u next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlos's love a descendents fanfic**

*I don't own descendents But I did make up the new student

Aundrey went to go greet the new student. When she got there she saw the person had a dog, more like a Dalmatian. "Hi there! I'm Aundrey, daughter of Aurora AKA sleeping beauty. I will show you around the school and answer any questions about this school, sorta like…..Your own personal guide." She looked at the new girl, who looked right back at her. "so…uh..Now would be the time when you start to introduce yourself." she said still smiling to be polite.

"Oh…sorry. I was… thinking about something that was on my mind." She apologized, "My name is Amy, daughter of Anita and Roger." She then started to pet her Dalmatian, "And this is Penny, one of the 101 Dalmatians children of Pongo and Perdita. She has a blue collar to represent her mother's, in fact all the girls had blue collars; while the boys had a red collar to represent their father's. She is an Adult dog. And I am age 16."

Aundrey nodded at the answer, and then hand motioned Amy to follow her. They walked into the castle/school, down a few hallways, and then stopped. "Here is your dorm. Any questions before I leave so that you can unpack?...oh wait I almost forgot to tell you, that your roommate is Lindsy daughter of Anna and Kristoff."

"well I guess there is a question… I heard that this school has children of villains, may I ask how many and who?" Amy asked.

Aundrey looked kind of resistant to tell her, she thought,"If I tell her that the son of Curella is here, how would she react? I don't want to put Carlos in any trouble/danger. I guess I should answer before something happens." She then said," Well there are so far four descendents of the villains here; Mal daughter of Maleficent, Jay son of Jafar, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen, and…." She took a gulp of fear," Carlos son of Curella DeVil."

"yah, heard of him." Amy said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"But I assure you they _all_ are good." She said, making the word _all_ to be somewhat exaggerated.

"ok I'll go inside to unpack!" Amy cheerfully said. She went inside; Aundrey left, but felt like something bad is going to happen and that _something_ had to do with Amy.

Amy was inside realizing that no one was in here yet, so she started to unpack her stuff, with Penny trying to help the best she can.

When Amy was done, she laid down on her bed. "But I assure you they are all good." She mocked Aundrey in a high pitch, squeaky voice. Then she answer, "Well let me tell you something, _princess_ , Charles, Carlos whatever name he has, he's my enemy. And his mother almost _killed_ my dog to make fur coats. So no matter what you do, I'm going to get revenge on Carlos DeVil one way or another." She then turned to her side to see Penny standing by the bed with her own puppy dog eyes, "Oh Penny don't you worry the DeVil family would be wipe off the face of the earth, by the time I'm done here." She cooed to her dog. Penny then started to howl in happiness, when right in the middle of howling they were interrupted by the door starting to unlock.

"Hello, nice to see you! You must be the new student, I'm Lindsy daughter of Anna and Kristoff." She rambled while yelling, excitedly running over to her son to be best friend, and shaking her hand viscously/fast. Amy looked amused at this girl's behavior, and knew right away that they were going to become fast friends.

"Hi, my name is Amy my parents are Roger and Anita. My dog Penny is one of the children of Pongo and Perdita. I assume you got you energy and no ending explanations are from your mother?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. My hair from dad, eyes from mom, my taste in clothes…..mom; obviously, the love to make ice sculptors dad, stubbornness from both, the love of winter from both. I love romance movies which I get from my mom. My favorite subject is history and math, which is good thing cause need that for the trading between Arendell and other countries/ places. Oh and so far, I am the heir to the throne since Aunt Elsa doesn't have kids yet. And also my crush is Michael the son of the mad hatter." Lindsy explain rambling again.

"Well my favorite class is band/music." Amy gave a smile.

"of course it's that class you like cause that is also your dad's talent so it was pass down onto you." Lindsy paused(which is not very often), "Ok, so now let's go down to the courtyard to meet everyone you have not met yet."

\- time pass-

They were outside, they started to walk around one of the first people Lindsy introduce to Amy, was her good friend Michael. After talking to him, they were walking around for someone else to be introduced to, when they sawa group that had tree couples, one she recognized as Aundrey, and a boy with blonde hair, with a dog in his arms.

Realizing that was the so called Carlos, she started to walk up to the group,"YOU!" she yelled pointing a finger at him,"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, HOLDING THAT DOG!"

Carlos looked at her like she was out of her mind," what do you mean? Dude Is basically my dog."

"NO! YOUR PROBALLY GOING TO KILL IT AND TURN IT INTO SOME KIND OF CLOTHING!" She continued," LIKE YOUR MOTHER TRY TO DO WITH _MY_ DOG PENNY!" She yelled pointing at Penny who was glaring her teeth at him, showing him how perfectly white and sharp they are.

Jane walks up from behind, "CARLOS WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING, YOU FOOL!"She yelled, being the first anyone had heard this shy girl yell. Then she slapped Amy across the cheek.

Sorry for nort really focusing on the love pat that much I just thought including Amy's side was important. And yes, this chapter have to have at least 7 reviews till I post again, **but** I probably won't be able to post till sometime Monday and beyond. So c u guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos's love ch3**

I don't own descendents except amy, lindsy, and Michael.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME!" Amy yelled.

" I DID IT CAUSE YOU WAS ACTING FOOLISH!" Jane was fluster with anger, that the next thing she says she means but didn't want people to know. "BESIDES, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH, ACCUSE, YELL, INDANGER THE MAN I HAVE A _HUGE_ CRUSH ON SINCE LAST SCHOOL YEAR WHEN THEY CAME!" she paused to take a breath then continued, " AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, TO SAY WHERE YOU STAND, CAUSE WASN'T YOUR DAD THAT WAS MAKING FUN OF CURELLA IN THE BEGINNING!"

Now there was a huge crowd surrounding the group. Shock, stunned, mad, confuse, surprised, entertained faces all over. With one person blurting out, "OOOOH! JANE JUST BURNED AMY!" then out of no where Amy hit Jane back.

"HOW COULD YOU LOVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM!" She shouted. Now since jane was on the ground from the hit Amy turned to Carlos. She was holding Penny's leash, "sick him girl!" she said as she drop the leash. The dog jump, carlos shield his eyes with his arms waiting for the wait of the dog on top of him and the pain of the teeth sinking into his skin, but it never came. He looked up and saw Lindsey on the ground from running and jumping to grab the leash to pull back the dog. She got up while struggling to hold the dog back.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Amy ask with rage.

" this is no way to handle revenge, nor is it right for you to attack Carlos when you have not yet got a chance to truly meet him. Besides you probably need to go back to our dorm with me, so you can calmed down." Lindsy reasoned, Michael smiled and nodded in agreement still a little on edge for seeing what just happen.

Lindsy walk in to the large building still holding onto the leash of the dog. Amy looked in the direction, then faced toward Carlos, "prepare yourself I'm not done with you. I WILL get my revenge on your family. Watch your back!" she spat. Then stomped off toward Lindsy.

Jane jumped up from her fallen position on the ground, ran over to Carlos hugged him tightly never wanting to let go and cried onto his shoulder for the sake of his safety.

The sun was setting. The crowd walked away still a little scared to their own dorms. After awhile Mal, Ben, Jay, Aundry, Evie, Droug left the two to head to their own dorms.

Jane looked up, " I don't want you to get hurt. It took me awhile to say this and you probably know this now from earlier rampage, which I am sorry for, I have a huge crush on you. I didn't want to say cause I was scared that you wouldn't like me back and I understand if you think I'm a fraud somehow, just ple-" she was interrupted with Carlos's lips on hers.

He pulled back. Whipped away her following tear flowing down her cheek and said, " first I don't think I will get seriously injured; second I didn't mind your rampage, it was cute and I like how you tried to defend me, you had me shocked of your actions, and you were a lil' scary too; third I love you too, fourth anyone would be a fool if they didn't see your beauty you have; fifth you are defently not a fraud, nieve', or anything like that."

It was twilight now, grasshoppers chirping, wind was slightly blowing, and it was only them. This kissed one more time then headed back inside.

-Amy's dorm-

Amy was looking out the window watching the couple had a slight smirk on her face. She whispered something only to where she heard, " smooch all you want Carlos you are in trouble and I will get my revenge, there is nothing you can do fairy."

" Amy! Get over here and help to give your silly pouch a bath before she drowns me right along with herself." Lindsy laughed. Amy got up laughed at the sight of her dog and friend and went over to help.

I'm sorry if this chapter took a little long. And for patients I will allow at least 5 more revews instead of 7. C u guys later :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlos's love ch 4**

 **I do not** own descendent **I do** own Amy, Lindsy, and Michael **I do not** own the new character that will be in this fic who will have Amy crushing on him, he is owned by the player one this site, 21stCenturyDragonRider.

Ch 4

-major time leap-

3 months went by since the first time Jane lost it and a new student came, while taking action on it towards carols.

Amy was walking in the hallway trying to figure out when will be the good time to lay her plan of revenge on Carlos. When she found out she suddenly was on the floor.

"hey! Watch wher-" both her and the person who knock her down said in unison then stop and look at each other.

" I am so sorry. My fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said quickly getting up as he was about to hold his hand out for her.

"I'm Pete, son of Wendy Darling and Peter Pan." He began.

"I'm Amy." She said shyly. Pete chuckled at this.

"you're the daughter of Roger and Anita." He commented, "Where's your dog?" he looked down realizing the Dalmatian is no where around.

" oh, she's in my dorm sleeping waiting for me to get back since school for today is done." Amy explained.

" I see." He paused, "you know my mom had a Saint Bernard as a nanny when she was young."

They started walking the opposite form both of their destinations and toward the Enchanted Lake, "everyone knows the story of Peter Pan." Amy commented then chuckled.

" well they do with 101 Dalmatians."

"yah when Curella tried to kill them." she spat with hatred in her voice.

Pete realizing this, not wanting to get her mad he said, "Well you were pretty scary 3 months ago when going up against your enemy's child."

"you think so?"

"oh yah. I know so….scary." he said trying to make her laugh by his version of a terrified face of a small child. Holding his hands up to his face and holding his jaw in a O shape. ( :-O )

His goal was successful. "I heard your pretty tough in your group of guys you hang out with." She flirtatiously made a expression of a tough guy.

They where feet from the lake and busted out laughing at each other's comments/expression.

When they calmed down Amy asked," how old are you exactly?"

"oh, I'm 15 right along with Jane, Carlos, and I don't know about you but so far I didn't find out who else was the same age."

Not paying attention that he mentioned her enemy's name she was staring at him listening and looking how cute he is then wondering what are her feelings doing.

" well I'm 15 as well."

They chattered and talked some more right by the Lake, but then realize where they where laughed that they where dragged out here by their confersation, then decide that it was time to go back.

As soon as they left another pair came to the lake. The one pair not noticing the soon wanna be.

Carlos and Jane where walking to the lake. This is their first date. They still felt a little different knowing that the other one knows that they like them.

Jane was wearing a long baby blue dress that has ruffles, sequence, and a pink roses one the edge of the sleeves and the waist line.

Carlos was wearing a black shirt underneath a red jacket of a suit and red pants, he also wore a white neck tie.

"WOW, Jane you look stunning in that dress especially since the moon is shinning off of the sequence."

"Thanks, Evie insist on making it since it was our first date. Plus you look Handsome as well."

"yah Jay forced me to get it on for the same reason."

It was silent they sat on the bench facing the lake. Jane having her head partly on his chest and partly on his shoulder. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes.

"Carlos?..." Jane ask. He looked down at her questioning her telling her to go on with her question. "what are you going to do when Amy decide to continue her" _revenge"_ on your family? I don't want you to get hurt….." she started to slightly sob, "I love you and I'll be petrified if you get put in a hospital because of her."

"I don't know what I'm going to do when that happens but I'm sure she won't get me that injured even though her dog is a little intimidating…. I assure you I won't get hurt. And besides this is our date let's not ruin it by sour tears that soak up all your happiness." He said then kissed her for the 2nd time.

-scene change-

"AMY!" Lindsy yelled, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET BACK! YOU NOT ONLY HAD ME WORRIED BUT RIGHT ALONG WITH PENNY!"

But instead of answering Amy just went to her bed and day dreamed with a lovestrucked face, now excepting that she probably have a crush on Pete.

Lindsy smiled, being the daughter of Anna her got Lovestrucked by random guys she didn't know before she met Kristof. Lindsy knew right away what's happening.

"ok….what boy do you have a crush on?!" she asked high pitch excited and yet teasingly know how.

"Pete." Amy simply stated. " I was minding my own business when we bumped into each other then started talking then somehow we got to the Enchanted Lake and that's when I started to have these weird feelings, but then I guess I had them before as well, just at the lake was when I notice them. This might seem too girly, and I literally mean **_too_** girly,even for you to say he was amzinging and his blue eyes where dreamy."

Lindsy just smiled at her dumbfounded, new found love, friend with a hint of I knew she would fall for him look. While Penny looked at her owner with jealousy and disgust. Worried that she won't be #1 anymore.

Ok this story is done and I require 6 reviews on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And remember Pete is not mine it is 21stCenturyDragonRider. Sorry if this chapter is too lovey dovey. Again see you guys later.


	5. Chapter 5- love stories

**Carlos's love ch5**

I do not own descendents nor Pete he belongs to 21stCenturyDragonRider

I own Amy, Lindsy, Michael

ch 5

Amy woke the next morning. it was Saturday so she went down stairs to have breakfast in the cafeteria.

when she got down there lucky for her she was the only one down there until she sat down the door opened. Carlos came through, lucky for her she can start doing her plan.

she walked up to Carlos, "look I'm sorry for what I did the past 3 months with the sorta hating you thing. please accept the apology." she said in a calmed voiced.

"I forgive you. thank you for the apology." then he grabbed a bag that had the name Jane on it, " i'm just going to take Jane's bag up to her and leave you to your desire to be alone, I guess." he left. and she was going to need something more to get him to follow her to her trap, then just forgiveness. just then Pete walked in.

"hey, did your roommate get after you for being late last night, like Lindsy did to me?" she asked.

he grabbed his breakfast and sat down at the same table she was at. "you have no idea." he chuckled.

"Lindsy definitely got after me but I explain and for some reason she let it go." she said acting like she didn't know why but she knew they had the talk last night about boys, after Amy's new crush that was told.

Amy looked at Pete's face( it was so obvious that he got his looks from his dad) and saw a red streak on his cheek. Amy pointed at the scratch and ask with a hint of worriedsom," Pete, why do you have a scratch on you?"

"oh, that was cause by a fight/augment between my one friend and I cause ..." he paused then blushed (which never happened since he was a jokester and a tough guy).

" cause why?"

"there is something you need to know first before I give that reason... well last night I guess I started to have a crush on you." he said then paused. "Then when I got back to my dorm Andrew who is son of king Author. Since he is my roommate he asked where I have been so I told him, then all of a sudden I knew we were fighting over you."

Amy smiled at this," well I wouldn't fall for him." she then paused on purpose to see his reaction.

"why wouldn't you he has everything looks, money, charmingness, etc.."

" well because I have my eyes on someone else."

"who?" he asked having a hint it might be him but the idea that she liked someone else powered over the hint. besides, technically he only knew her for 1 day. but he had a hint of jealousy at the idea she likes someone else.

"you." she answered," I explained everything to Lindsy and well being the daughter of Anna I guess she could tell that I had a crush on you."

"oh" after that there was a long silence

-Lindsy scene-

Lindsy woke seeing an empty bed next to her. she knew where Amy was downstairs eating breakfast, so she just continue her morning routine.

after she was done she went down to the library to read her romance book(obviously a romance), it was called "Romeo and Juliet love adventure, vol.3while reading she drifted of to sleep not knowing she did so.

-dream-

"Lindsy, oh my sweet Lindsy, where o=are thou." Michael said.

"I'm in here, in the garden." she hollered.

Michael came to her with a rose in one hand and a box in the other. he knelt to the ground opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a fire opal in the middle, and diamonds around it. he also hold the rose with it.

" Lindsy will thou marry me, Michael?" he said in his Shakespeare accent (I don't know what they speak in his all I know is that they say it as if they where reading a pome. I can't describe the voice.)

Lindsy stayed there for a moment until, "yes, thou may have me as thou's wife."

"lindsy...Lindsy... Lindsy?" Michael was saying

-done dreaming-

"LINDSY! Wake up!" Michael yelled in a hushed tone.

Lindsy woke up seeing Michael with a weird, "are you ok" look.

"oh, sorry Michael, I guess I dozed off."

"well I came to get you cause Amy was looking for you. but then I heard you saying yes to something, obviously your dream was pleasant to you, whatever it was."

Amy blushed.

-carlos story-

"here you go Jane, igot your bag." he stated

"thanks Carlos, I'm glad you could help me with my homework for history."

"it's no big...I mean we are technically boyfriend and girlfriend now. I guess. just your mom doesn't quite know _yet._ "

they started working when all of a sudden they heard lips kissing. they stopped and looked to find Jay and Aundrey kissing.

"why are you guys here...kissing?" Carlos asked a lil' grossed out.

"well we where going to tell you something about10 min after you guys got out here. but we forgot since jay all of a sudden started kissing me. so we got carried away sorry." aundrey explained then walked away with Jay.

they started working for about 15 more min till they were done. "thank you Carlos I appreciate the help." she then gave him a peck on the lips and waved "see ya later" to him.

for some reason he still got a tiny bit dazed when she kissed him but not the other way around. he got out of it and started walking back toward his dorm so he can take dude for a walk.

thank you guys for reading I read every review and I appreciate the nice comments, advice, and pleas for people to come in.

and yes to alexc1209 Curella will make a appearance eventually. but please keep in _**notice**_ to all readers this is just the beginning of the story I have tons more of the story in my head waiting to be jot down into a chapter worth reading, so if you don't plan on reading a long story I suggest you stop reading cause this is probably going to be at _least_ 15 chapters or more.

hope you guys who still want to stay along with this story enjoyed it so far. please review and c u guys later!

:-D


	6. aurthors note (sorry)

**carlos love**

 **authors note:** I am sooooooo sorry for this. believe me when I say I am truly sorry for not another chapter. but I normally go off of the other chapter before to write the next, I just don't know how to start the next chapter yet from the last chapter. I would appreciate if you would give advice for the beginning by reviewing or PM me. there is no goal for reviews just please give some advice. like I said before I count my self as a rookie. however _**I will get the story finish some time and I will not quit this story till it is.**_


	7. Chapter 6 (curella entrance)

Carlos love ch6

I do not own descendants. nor is Pete

Michael, Amy, Lindsy is all mine.

Ch6

-1 month pass-  
"Carlos, I will be coming there for a visit." curella said on the computer fairy god mother set up  
"uh... ok." replied carlos.  
"oh and before the time of this video chat is over, I heard that your school is having a dance."  
"ah.. yah-"  
"so have you asked anyone out to it?." she paused interrupting her son, "is she pretty?" she said smirking and winking.  
"no, mom...I...uh..."he paused take a breath," I just have a crush on a girl and we are hanging out more we both no that we like each other but not ready to call ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend."

"oh..." she was just a tad disappointed that he wasn't participating really in the dance." well who is she?"

"well her name is ...Jane." carlos answered, glad that the fairy godmother went off to some paper work and will be coming in when the time is up.  
"i think you should ask her out to the dance. and is she the shy girl that is the child of fairy godmother?" she brighten up.  
"i don't know, and yes she is."  
"awww. you two would be so cute together." pause, "oh and i'm going to ask you whole bunch of questions about why are you having a dog-" the screen on the computer went black and fairy godmother came in and took the device away. all happen when he was about to replied to curella.

"that's is all the visit time your mother is allowed for now." the fairy said.  
-2 hours later-  
*knock**knock**knock*  
Jane open the door to her dorm with aundrey peeking over her shoulder. Carlos saw that the door was open and pulled out a bouche (I do not know if that is the correct spelling) of pink and baby blue roses, "Jane, will you go to the dance that is in 2 days with me and become my girlfriend?" he asked. he closed his eyes looking away expecting a rejection.  
"OH...OF COURSE! I WOULD FOR BOTH QUESTIONS! And where did you get those shade of blue roses, those are very rare and you can definitely not find them here!" she exclaimed calming down from the outburst as she talked.  
carlos was relieved and could only reply, "it was very hard, but the more to show how much you mean." Jane jumped at carlos and hugged him as tight as she could with excitement.  
-2 days later-  
Curella came through the doors. she passed a girl that looked familiar, that same girl gave her a stare of anger, attitude, and disgust. then she was at her son's dorm according to her directions.  
she knock and the door opened to her son. he let her in.  
"I can't believe what happen as I was walking through the hallway." she complained.

"what." carlos asked  
"a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, blue shirt and pants with a brown jacket, dog hair all over her clothes as if she was playing with a dog,she was caring an instrument, I heard her talk before she saw me she sounded like she from England, and what bugs me the most is that she looks so familiar I just can't put my figure on it. anyway she was giving me a rude stare."  
" with the description you gave, she sounds like Amy."  
"and who is her parents, may I asked?"  
"Roger and Anita, her clothing is her signature look, the dog hair cause she brought her dog Penny from England."

"OOOH...NO WOUNDER SHE LOOKED FAMILIAR!" came a sudden out burst.  
"ok mom while I go pick up Jane to go to the dance, you stay here till we get back from it. 'k?"  
"yah"  
Carlos left and walked towards Jane's. eventually he picked her up and they walked to the dance. Carlos was wearing a black suit, red shirt and white tie. Jane was wearing a blue dress that went down to her ankles, that had pink sequence, it was not the normal princessy look, of at least a some what of a poofy dress/skirt; it was slim and touched every curve of her body. She also had her hair down.  
"I would choose a dress like this, even though it don't show skin it still shows just as much, again Evie told me to put this on." Jane said.  
"honestly I think it is the best dress she made for you so far." he replied trying to keep contact with her eyes and not the sparkling dress.

I thank you for being patient for this long period of time. but here is another chapter. and don't worry I'll write about the dance a lot more than what I did in this chapter. please give opinions. and review. this time 4 reviews for waiting longer. c u guys later. sorry for people who had to deal with the computer bug of this chapter.

:-D


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own descendents

 **ch7**

"Soo... Jane, may I have this dance?" Carlos ask as soon as the song "hey Juliet" started to play.

-with Amy-

Amy was watching Lindsy dancing with Michael. Lindsy had the love struck face on. the song was coming to an end and the two started to lean. Amy knowing what was coming next, she looked a way just in time to see Pete walking her way, "Amy...um... would you like to dance?" by this time the song "it gonna be me" started.

"sure, I love to." she replied. in the middle of the song Pete started to talk.

"you know we may have confessed our feelings for one another, but we never made it official that we are boyfriend and girlfriend... in that case, Amy; daughter of Anita and Roger; would you be my girlfriend?"

"most defiantly."

they danced to a couple more songs then headed over to the snack table.

-lindsy-

after the 2nd kiss of the night the both of them blushed a pale pink.

"i love you." Michael said

"love you too." Lindsy replied.

the song "all of me" started to play.

they started to waltz. they glided on the dance floor. the light end up upon them cause everyone was watching them dance the night away.

"everyone is watching." Lindsy stated.

" who cares, all I care about is spending this time with you."

the song end and so did they. the lights were back to normal.

-carlos-

he and jane was at the snack table watching the couple waltz, before it ended. Carlos notice mal was dancing with Ben, Evie was with Doug, and Jay was with Aundrey.

" ok now we're going to do songs that represent the characters of your parents, and even though the parents are 'evil' their songs can be catchy so they are going to be in the playlist as well." confirmed the fairy godmother.

the first song was "bippidy, boppidy, boo,"

"ohh... carlos! we have to dance to this song, we have to!" Jane said excitedly and kindly while pulling carlos to the dance floor.

and since it was her families song the light was on her/ the couple.

after a short while that song ended as well. they again headed towards the snack table. a flash of black and white leapt onto carlos and started to attack.

i'm sorry for a very long wait however here is the new chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. tell what you think so far. what do you think will happen next. I don't know when the next chapter will be but hopefully it's soon. you are the readers please state your opinion, i'll even accept somewhat negative comments so I can take it into thought, and hopefully fix it. please review(no percific amount).

c u guys later.


End file.
